


The Rules

by mrs_d



Series: dS Snippets [7]
Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets | dsc6dsnippets, M/M, Post-Series, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_d/pseuds/mrs_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Leave those. Come sit with me,” said Ray, shooting him a quick look before turning his attention to the game on the television.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [ds_snippets](http://ds-snippets.livejournal.com/). Prompts: "Beer"; "I got such a mess between my ears, like dishes in the sink" (David Wilcox, "The Inside of My Head").

“Leave those. Come sit with me,” said Ray, shooting him a quick look before turning his attention to the game on the television.

Ben paused, his arms full of dinner dishes. He was tempted. Ray was sprawled on the sofa with his knees apart, his sock feet on the coffee table. A beer bottle, damp with condensation, dangled from his long fingers only centimetres from Ray’s—

Ben yanked his eyes away and took the dishes to the kitchen. He started filling the sink, only to realize that he’d left the cloth on the table.

“Fiddlesticks,” he murmured, and spun to go back, but Ray was blocking the doorway.

Ben’s heart stuttered. He wondered if Ray knew how beautiful he was when he leaned like that, casually arrogant. Ben cleared his throat, which was suddenly very dry. “Excuse me, I’ve forgotten—”

“Come here.” Ray took Ben’s hand. Ben let himself be pulled back into the living room, back to the couch.

“You want to live in America full-time, let me show you how it’s done. The first thing’s beer and baseball, so we’ve got that covered. But the most important rule—” He grabbed Ben’s lapels and pulled him into a hot, messy kiss. “You forget about the dishes on your first official date with your partner after he chased you across the frozen tundra for four months. Okay? You’ve been on edge since we got back. It’s just me, Fraser. Benton. Ben.”

Ben raised his eyebrows.

“Shut up, I’m trying,” Ray muttered.

“So am I.” Ben settled deeper into the couch, put his feet up. “But you’ll have to explain the rules again. How many ins does the home team need to score?”

Ray stared.

“I’m kidding,” Ben clarified, and he let Ray kiss the smirk off his face.


End file.
